


See You in a Minute

by pleasesayitsnotso



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Affection, Attraction, Banter, Character Development, Comfort, Cute, Developing Relationship, End Game Foreboding, F/M, Falling In Love, Feelings, Flirting, Fluff, Future Character Death, Humor, Last words, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25058452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasesayitsnotso/pseuds/pleasesayitsnotso
Summary: A series of short stories set throughout the timeline of Avengers/Marvel films in which Steve and Natasha feature, as their relationship develops those ill-fated words repeat. Their significance and meaning vary in accordance with the story of them, yet all stories have an end and sometimes a minute can be an eternity.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 16





	1. The Beauty of Care

Natasha may not have been one to wear her emotions in a stark and obvious manner; however she had experience of extreme changes in circumstances. She could see the signs of withdrawal and isolation that such a change could incur in a certain character. Out of the familiar midst of a battlefield, sometimes the new ‘normality’ you occupied was more terrifying than any alien life form or demi god you faced. She saw it all on Steve’s face; day after day a forced smile, a confused frown and a distant gaze seemed to contort his strong features. He was hurting and he was lost, a combination that Natasha herself had for a long time concealed and buried. Now she stood outside his door, her fist scrunched into a ball and ready to knock, ready to provide some support or… well something. As her knuckles made solid contact with the door, her mind suddenly fluttered to the reality that maybe her emotional range was not fully equipped to deal with this. However it was now a moment too late for that thought to become, as a muffled command of ‘Come in’ was heard from the other side. Her hand clasped the door handle and pushed firmly as she stepped inside, and there her eyes settled upon the figure of her Captain and leader. Dressed in monotone casual wear, he sat upon his bed, a book held firmly within his large hands whilst his clear azure eyes glanced her way. The whole image took her somewhat unawares, however a second was more than enough for her to readjust and react,

“Hey Cap, how you doin’?” His gaze studied her closely, observing her stance and purpose with every sense of suspicion he possessed. Natasha was a bewildering wonderment to him, a puzzle he could not figure out, a teammate that left him with a feeling of uncertainty and certainty all at the same time. His observations and knowledge advised him to approach her with caution; however his instincts told him quite the opposite. This woman had so many dimensions, facets and stories behind her that none gave him the clear cut answers he wished to know. Yet he liked her, he liked how abrupt she could be, how forthcoming and creative her contributions to combat strategy could be. He’d only ever met one other woman who gave him this impression, her story had played out whilst his had been on hold. Realising an answer had been placed to him; he blinked sharply before shifting in his seated position, a sigh exhaled his response in a lacklustre tone,

“I’m okay…” Her gaze bore into him, and the raise of her eyebrows insinuated that his answer had been seen as the falsehood it truly was,

“… I mean, I’ve been better but I’ll get there.” The corner of her plump lips tugged into a charming smirk, in turn causing her eyes to glisten just that bit brighter, before she answered with an assurance he could believe,

“ You will, I get it. This new way of life is… well overwhelming to say the least. I may not have been from a different century, but I had lived a different life.” He nodded gently, whilst his features softened at the words she spoke, she even glimpsed a weak smile of appreciation,

“Thanks Nat.” She smiled back at him, a pure and simple smile that made her features glow in a manner he had not yet observed. Undeniably she was a beauty, her appearance was one that captured many an admiring eye however in that moment he saw another layer of beauty she possessed. This one was not so easily seen, yet it seemed to outshine every other physically attractive attribute she held- empathy, kindness and consideration. There was so much more to her,

“The team are having a few drinks if you care to join, a book might help you escape but you can’t read forever.” A small chuckle became from him, its moment fleeting but one she revelled in creating. She could see why a woman could be easily charmed by him; he was everything a virtuous and good man should be. She hadn’t met many of those in her life. His hands tugged the book higher in front of him as he replied heartily,

“Just a few more pages and I’ll be there.” The small tilt of her head allowed her gaze to slip from the corners of her eyes, suspicious and inspecting he knew she was casting a judgement that his comment was false,

“I promise!” Her inspecting glance subsided, and a slight nod of confirmation allowed her to start moving towards the door, as she responded,

“Okay, **see you in a minute**.”


	2. Manifest of Support

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Age of Ultron: Set when the team are somewhat broken and fractured, a small conversation of little words sometimes holds far more than what it seems.

Never had it been a question to Steve on what his purpose was as Captain America, never would he have allowed his reputation, his team’s reputation to be besmirched and tarnished. However here they were hiding from a war they bought to be, a fight they failed concur, and a blame that sullied their purpose. Steve could feel the tension of the team slowly building, each person holding it in a different way, allowing it to manifest itself in a light that was individual to them. His burden fell heavy upon his heart, as an appointed leader he felt he had failed his team, failed those who made him who he is, Peggy, Bucky, Dr Erskine. This feeling of failure, of coming up a tad too short was not a strange one to him. Prior to becoming who he now was, the physically small and somewhat fragile Steve Rogers had encountered that daily. But that had not included the whole world, every being who had been effected by Ultron, by them, by a plan to protect soured by technology gone wrong.

Call Steve old fashioned if you will, but this level of technology, this artificial intelligence was something he struggled to comprehend let alone depend on for protection. He preferred the old fashioned way of human strategy, hand to hand combat, and the dependable efficiency of team work. But he was a stranger to this time; he had missed centuries of developments, of progress that had eased the prior burdens and problems of human life. Who was he to suggest that we rely on what we know, what worked before, when in reality long ago he had been a new development, a progress on human advancements far beyond anything that had ever been considered before. But that was then, and this was now.

The heaviness that pulled at him deep within, yearned for an outlet to allow some kind of ease, and for Steve that was none other than a good workout. A channel for his inner conflict, for all the words of anger and misdirected resentment, that bubbled beneath his somewhat controlled exterior. Walking through the living room of the Barton family home, he came upon Natasha. A slouchy grey jumper hung upon her figure, whilst her arms folded tightly across her chest, the tension clear in her shoulders. Her eyes permeated themselves into the television screen, her pupils darting side to side as they read the information scrolling across the screen. Her plump rosebud lips were pursed into a severe line of concern, whilst Steve held his burden upon his heart; she wore it upon her conscience. Since getting to know her a little more each day, he saw how the transgressions and tales of her past had branded themselves upon the perception she held of herself. The perception that she owed everyone everything; she owed them a better her, a better life because not so long ago she had taken that from so many people who did not deserve it. Now she was reading everything she had fought so hard to earn start to crack, to right her wrongs and become someone who gave instead of took. But now it had all reversed in a matter of moments, her reputation on the precipice of the gutter she had managed to crawl out from,

“Nat…. stop it.” His voice low, gravelly but holding warmth permeated the space between them. However she did not move her gaze remained fixed where it was, before she replied sullenly,

“Stop what?” He took a few more steps towards her, their sound resounding against the wooden floor, accompanied by the creak of the boards,

“Stop tormenting yourself.” A small but slight nod became from her, however she still held firm. Her body betrayed no more movement, as if every cell was held tightly in a grip of guilt,

“We can’t stay here Steve, we can’t hide. It will find us.” Now her gaze fell to him, her eyes lying deep into his own, as he knew she was right. He knew that more than anyone she believed in taking the fight forward, in taking responsibility for the actions you made, no matter the cost or outcome,

“I know.” The edges of her lips curved slightly in acknowledgement of his support, whilst her hand combed through her tousled crimson curls. Despite the lines of concern and concentration that etched upon her features, in this moment he admired how the curves of her face knew the way of beauty, knew how to capture the light just right. He was fond of her, the connection they had was currently fleeting at times but also becoming too, becoming more stable and secure with each moment of honesty and exposure. He liked it, and he liked her too as he offered what support he could,

“I’m going out for a workout if you wanna join?” A slightly broader, yet still restrained, smile became across her lips as gratitude seeped from her response,

“Yeah, I’ll **see you in a minute**.”


End file.
